The obedient boy
by tmnt1234
Summary: Kurama is an unwilling circus performer who is cursed with obedience. once he meets Hiei, things in his life begins to change. Can kurama protect the one he cares for and stop his cruel master from hurting the one he loves?
1. Prolouge

_Chapter 1:prologue__kurama's POV_

I was taken from my home and family by a cruel circus master at the age of 13. He somehow found out I was obedient and decided to take me prisoner. Yes, I am obedient. I am obedient against my will, because of a curse placed upon me at birth. I am used as entertainment for the circus. I will explain exactly what this entertainment entails:_i am known as the "obedient boy " . A being who has no choice but to perform humilating acts the audience and the circus master commands me to do . Day and night, I am given no reprieve from my duties as the main circus attraction. I am ordered to do many humilating acts day and night. sometimes when I am alone, I try to ease my loneliness and sadness by singing a simple tune. sometimes that doesn't even help. I barely get any time alone anymore, because of the next big town we have just arrived in. The circus master has been "training me" for the next big performance. And by "training " me, I mean being ordered about like a puppet for hours on end._I truly hate this life. My feelings and emotions are discarded. Recently, we had a new person come in to help out, his name is hiei. I have yet to meet him, but I know he will treat me just as cruelly as all the rest of the circus gang do. When I am not being forced to perform against my will, i am quite literally acting out the part of a slave. cooking, cleaning, and any other tasks that they can come up with.

The night I was enslaved, I will never forget. The circus master tested my obedience to see how far the curse's power and limits would go. Really, the circus master was just amusing himself and reveling in the power he had over me.

one day, I plan on leaving. One day, i shall be free .


	2. Meeting Hiei

_Chapter 2: meeting Hiei__Hiei's POV_I have been here only a week. I have yet to meet this "_obedient boy " _Everyone seems to talk about. from what I have heard, he is the main attraction. That everyone seems to come only to see him. I wonder why? What's so special about some boy? why call him "_The obedient boy "_? What's so obedient about him? I intend to find out.

_Kurama's POV_I am once again preparing for my humiliation tonight. I will once again be forced to obey random orders and commands from the audience. forced to humiliate myself for their entertainment. Hopefully, it won't be to bad tonight. once again, my master will be paid for my performance and I will recieve none of the money from my work. Slaves don't get payed.

_third person POV_Poor kurama had no idea how much more he could take. Almost every performance he did, he ended up with some injuries due to some of the commands he recieved from the audience. As hiei was walking, he spotted Kurama returning to his tent to find some time to rest before the night's performance.

"Is that him? This "_Obedient boy "_ everyone's been raving about?" Hiei asked himself. He quietly walked closer to the tent and heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, although choked on repressed sobs. There was the most beautiful creature that Hiei had ever seen, sitting on an old looking bed that barely had enough blankets to keep him warm on cold nights, singing in the most beautiful voice he had ever heard . although, he did not sound happy at all. he looked miserable and sad, and he looked so tired and worn. This beautiful creature couldn't be the one he was looking for, could he?

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"I should be saying the same for you" Hiei replied.

"Your hiei, aren't you? the new guy?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah. and you are?"

"My name is Kurama, if it pleases you" Kurama stated sadly. Obviously, hiei was here to take advantage of him just as all the others have done.

"You have a beautiful voice by the way. But why did you sound so sad? " hiei asked as he came closer to stand in front of kurama.

"It's better that you don't know" Kurama stated.

"Why? did something happen?" hiei asked. He had no idea why he even cared. clearly this boy couldn't be the one he was searching for.

"All you need to know is that I am the main attraction to this damn place, and I am not treated as kindly as the others here. After a while, their cruelty takes its toll on me" Kurama replied through clenched teeth.

'_so, he is the one. why do they treat him so cruelly if he is the main attraction. He is the one who brings in paying customers. Why do they call him "The obedient boy "? What is so obedient about him? He doesn't look like he would be obedient to me. Maybe I should test him and see just how obedient he is. Hiei! get those thoughts out of your head! he's a person, not a puppet" _Hiei thought.

"I better go. I have to prepare for tonight's performance " Kurama stated.

"when will i see you again?" hiei asked.

"At tonight's performance" Kurama stated sadly. just one more person to see his humiliation.

"Very well. I will see you then. " Hiei replied.

'_I will finally see just what they mean when they call him "The obedient boy " ' _hiei thought.


	3. Kurama's Performance

_Chapter 3: Kurama's Performance__Hiei's POV_

I hid in the shadows, waiting until all of the acts were done to see what Kurama would do. So far, I have not seen him at all. He was possibly preparing for his performance. whatever it was, I wanted to see just why they called him "The obedient boy ".

_Kurama's POV_I was afraid. uterally afraid. Every time it would draw nearer for me to go on, my body would shake with fear, knowing what was going to come. More people using my curse for their twisted amusement and entertainment. And what was worse, Hiei would see it all. After speaking with him for a short time, I felt like I could trust him somewhat. he did not seem to know of my obedience, which was a surprisingly good thing. But he would soon learn about it tonight. Which was something I did not wish to happen. For some reason, I wanted to get to know him more. He seems like someone who is very loyal and honorable.

_Third person POV_The circus master was on his way to get Kurama and bring him out in the open. Tonight was starting out to be a very good night. Once Kurama was out in the open, the whole crowd would be happy indeed.

Kurama's obedience was a major factor in his wealth. Showing him off to the crowd and allowing them to order him around like a dog was worth all the money in the world. Over the last few months, Kurama's stubbornness was growing tiresome. He would allow the crowd to make the poor boy say and do anything they wished, if it meant breaking Kurama completely of his stubbornness.

"Kurama! come! we are wasting time! " Kurama's master commanded. Kurama struggled for only a moment against the command, then sadly obeyed his master.

The time had finally come. It was time to show him off to the crowd.

"Everyone! I bring you the final show of the night! I give you "The obedient boy! ". You can make him do what ever you please" The circus master said.

Kurama came out in the open finally, and the crowd went wild.

_Hiei's POV_Kurama finally came out. the crowd was going completely wild. What the circus master said kinda had me intrigued. What did he mean by "_you can make him do whatever you please"_ ?

Surely he did not mean-!

he couldn't! He was going to allow the crowd to order him about!? Did Kurama even have a say in the matter?! It would seem he did not.

"Hop on one foot!" I heard someone shout out. Kurama wouldn't seriously do just that would he? When I looked at where Kurama was from my hiding spot, I could clearly see Kurama struggle for a few moments, before I witnessed him perform said action. He clearly looked like he was in anguish by just that one action alone. How could he obey such an order when he clearly was distressed by the whole thing? Why would he obey any of these asshole's orders?

"Pat your head, and rub your tummy at the same time! " I heard someone else shout. Surely Kurama would stop hopping and tell them to stop, but I was wrong. Not only did he not stop hopping, but he obeyed that second order on top of the first. The look in his eyes now clearly showed signs of anguish, anger, fear, sadness and pain. How could they make Kurama do such things when they could clearly see the look in his eyes? He wasn't a puppet or a slave! He was a living being with feelings and emotions! Now what Kurama said to me earlier today made sense "_I am the main attraction to this damn place! I am treated more cruelly than the others!"_ .

_Kurama's POV_I came out. The crowd was already going wild. I braced my self for what was about to come. "Hop on one foot! " I heard the first of many commands that night. I had this order thrown at me at least five times a day. I struggled for a moment, then I hoisted one of my legs up and began to hop on one foot. "Pat your head, and rub your tummy at the same time! " I heard another one shout. now this was a little harder to do. It had the desired effect. I began to pat my head and rub my tummy at the same time as well as continued to hop on one foot. I began to quietly whimper and grunt as I struggled to complete the desired task, considering that my one leg was already growing sore and tired from just the one task alone.

_Hiei's POV_Kurama was clearly beginning to struggle. with my sensitive demon hearing, I could hear Kurama whimper and grunt with pain as he completed the tasks he was clearly being forced to do. I still don't understand why he was doing this. Kurama was acting almost like he was under some kind of...spell! Could that be it? was that why Kurama obeyed these asshole's orders like some puppet?

"Now touch your toes!" I heard another one of those asshole's shout. And Kurama did just that. He loudly grunted and whimpered in obvious pain as he went down to touch his toes.

_Kurama's POV_I had no idea how much more of this I could take. I was already sore, and It has only been several minutes. I had many more hours to go before I was done. I just wish I could go on to a different task. Patting my head and rubbing my tummy at the same time, as well as hopping on one foot was starting to annoy me.

"Now touch your toes! " I heard someone in the crowd shout. I immediately stopped the three tasks I was doing, and I leaned down to touch my toes, whimpering and grunting loudly as I went down.

_Hiei's POV_Kurama whimpered and grunted in obvious pain. The way his knees practically locked up as he went down to touch his toes was sickening. I finally heard the first true complaint come out of Kurama's mouth with my sensitive demon hearing. It was practically a whisper, but I could clearly hear him say "_I wish they would stop" _. So did I! I can't believe that Kurama has to deal with this every time!

It was several hours before finally, after Kurama had practically cut himself with a knife, sang and danced, and many more tasks after that, did they finally stop! Kurama was on the verge of tears! somehow, I needed to learn more about why Kurama would allow people to treat him like this! Clearly, he could just leave! so why hasn't he!? he could be free from such a life, so why does he stay?

I would figure it out soon enough. I had no choice...I had to use the Jagon eye.


	4. Hiei learns the truth

_Chapter 4: Hiei learns the truth__Hiei's POV_After watching Kurama's cruel performance, I had to go somewhere and think about what I had just seen. Kurama was used like a puppet. He basically was a puppet. A living puppet. He was forced to obey these assholes for hours! He looked so miserable! I could both see and hear the pain he was in just as clearly as if i had been standing in front of him. I have no choice. I must use my Jagon eye on him after he has fallen asleep, and find out for myself why he doesn't not simply leave this place for good. Obviously the pay must not be good enough for him, due to the condition his tent was in. it was not as elaborate as the other ones here. It looked more like slave quarters than a tent of one of the performers.

_Kurama's POV_Another terrible night for me, and a great night for the guests. All i want to do now, is sleep. I've never been so tired. I wonder how Hiei reacted to my performance tonight? He probably got a kick out of it. He may have even thrown in a few orders for me tonight. I wish I could leave this place for good. But, I am bound to this place forever. As long as the curse remains, so to does my slavery. The night I was enslaved, just proves that fact.

_Hiei's POV_Kurama was enslaved? meaning, he most likely didn't even get payed for any of his services. Good thing i listened in on him to learn that little tidbit. I feared what I was about to do. using my Jagon eye forcibly on him without his consent. I only hope he does not awaken in the middle of it.

Using my Jagon eye takes alot of energy. I hope I can learn something this night.

_Third person POV_ Hiei walked in to Kurama's tent. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Hiei removed the ward covering his third eye and began to probe into Kurama's mind. Hiei was sure he would not regret his decision to do this. he stumbled upon many memories of his childhood with his mother, and saw how happy he was. He also learned more about Kurama's obedience. It turned that his theory on Kurama being under a spell was indeed true. It wasn't just a spell, it was actually a curse placed upon him at birth by a sorcerer who was intending to bestow a "gift" on Kurama, not a curse. But that was exactly what this "gift" turned out to be.

Finally, Hiei came across the very thing he was looking for, how Kurama was enslaved to this circus. It was as if he was there in that moment as he saw it played out before him.

"_The boy should be waking up anytime now master"__"Good. I want him shackled at the ankle. It will prevent him from trying to escape"__"yes master. it will be done"__"What have you done, Yomi. How did you even find me?" _Kurama stood up and tried to walk away from Yomi but soon found a long chain connected to a mancle around his left ankle.

"_So, you are resorting to this now, yomi? I already told you, I wouldn't join your circus Yomi! I have a life with my mother now!"__"You mean, 'you had a life' with your mother. I hate to be the bearer of bad news Kurama, but your mother is dead. I killed her myself. But before I killed her, I learned something very instresting from her"__"You don't mean-"__"Yes Kurama. I know of your 'little' predicament. I now have all the power I need to make you do as I please. Lets test my little theory shall we?" _There was a small table in the room with a book on it. Yomi casually walked over to it and 'accidentally ' knocked it to the floor.

"_Pick it up_" yomi commanded.

"ugh!" Kurama grunted as he picked it up and placed it back on the table. Hiei could practically feel the fear radiating off of Kurama in his memory.

"_Very good, Kurama. Now touch your toes!" _Yomi commanded again.

"_oh!_" Kurama Whimpered and grunted as he went down to touch his toes.

"_Oh no_"

"_Oh yes. And while your about it, why don't you pat your head and rub your tummy at the same time_" Yomi ordered.

"_uh!" _Kurama whimpered even more as he obeyed yomi's command.

"_Now jump up and down _" Yomi demanded.

"_ugh! ugh!" _Kurama whimpered and grunted as he obeyed.

"_ugh! please stop" _Kurama whimpered and begged.

"_wait_" Yomi ordered. And Kurama immediately stopped jumping and patting his head and rubbing his tummy.

"_run in place_" Yomi commanded cruelly.

"_ugh! ugh!_" Kurama grunted and whimpered with heavy breaths. With the chain still attached, it made doing the task quite an ordeal.

"_Yomi! Please stop!" _Kurama begged and whimpered.

"_Ok. stop._" Yomi commanded. Kurama stopped mid run, and fell to the floor with a loud whimper and grunt. He finally understood what Yomi meant that he had the power to make him do what he wants. He somehow knew of his curse and his mother, with her dying breaths must have told him.

"_As you see, Kurama. I have all the power. You have nothing. I already have a plan in motion for what I am going to do with you. You will be the main attraction. people being able to come in and use your curse to their hearts content. I will be very rich from this indeed" _Yomi stated cruelly.

"_you would do that to me? basically make me a puppet for others amusement!? thats absolutely sick! I won't do it!_" Kurama exclaimed.

"_Oh yes you will. Because I order you to._" the command soon gripped Kurama in its power. Now he had no choice but to be what Yomi wants.

"_And you will never run away, Kurama _" Yomi ordered.

Hiei left Kurama's mind, in shock and on the verge of tears. So, it was Yomi who enslaved him. He was the circus master.

He could feel Kurama's fear, pain, anger and sadness in that memory. He knew he could never tell Kurama what had transpired this night. He felt heartbroken for the way Kurama was treated. He knew he had to save him somehow. Even though he only knew him for a short time, he was beginning to fall in love with Kurama, and he wanted to earn his trust and his heart, if it pleased him. He also now knew why Kurama didn't simply run away. He was ordered not to run. He would help Kurama someway, somehow...


	5. Kurama's Thoughts

_Chapter 5: Kurama's thoughts__Kurama's POV_

I woke up with fright. Why did I think of that horrible night I was enslaved? it truly was a horrible night. Yomi had gone over to a table with a book on it and "accidentally " dropped it to the floor. then he began to control me even more.

_(drops book)__Oh, dear. How clumsy of me. Pick it up.__(gasps) oh!__Very good.__Now touch your toes.__(grunts) Oh, no.__Oh, yes. And while you're about it,__why don't you pat your head__(gasps)__and rub your tummy__(ugh)__at the same time?__(uh)__Now jump up and down.__(whimpering)__\- Please stop.__\- Wait. Run in place.__(Kurama whimpers and grunts)__-Yomi, please stop!__(Kurama grunting and screaming)__\- OK, stop.__(yelps) ugh! (gets up and sighs)__( whimpers in despair)_It truly was horrible and horrifying. Having no will to refuse at all. The first commands I recieved from the first performance I ever did, which was only a day later, was almost just as humilating especially since tthey actually came from Yomi himself.

_Put your left foot__(yelps)__in, your left foot out__(screams)__Put your left foot in__and shake it all about__Shake, shake, shake,__shake, shake, shake__Shake your booty, shake your booty__This is fabulous!_Yomi laughed maniacally. Not caring about Kurama's obvious pain of trying to obey several commands at one time._(Kurama grunting and screaming)__(whimpering)__\- Please stop.__-OK, stop.__(yelps) ugh! (gets up and sighs)__-Now sing.__-wha?-uh No! No, l won't! I won't let you control like this again!__-You will, because l order you to._Indeed. I did sing. And many more Humilating tasks after that. I was only 13 yrs old at the time. I am 16 yrs old now, and things have not gotten any easier at all. I was literally just a pretty puppet for others to abuse. I hope one day, i will be free again...


	6. Hiei and Kurama

_Chapter 6: Hiei and Kurama__ Hiei's POV_I felt absolutely sick! What I learned last night from Kurama's mind infuriated me Now knowing who the Circus master really was, the demon Yomi, I knew who to turn all my hatred to. Kurama was treated like a _dog-No!_ worse than a dog! Dogs were treated 100 times better than Kurama was! Yet after seeing his cruel performance last night, I saw Kurama doing menial tasks with a sad smile on his face. He was doing all the chores that no one wanted to do! How could he even think of doing slaves work for any of these fucking assholes when they clearly don't deserve Kurama's kindness!? I have only known him for a day, and I could clearly see that Kurama had a big heart! A kind heart! Even after receiving nothing but abuse and humiliation from them, he still works his hands raw for them! He shows them no malice or hatred! He shows them nothing but kindness, despite his circumstances. All i have heard all morning was nothing but command after command towards Kurama!

_"Kurama cook the breakfast! "__"Kurama clean the stables!"__"Kurama sweep the dirt up!"__Kurama fetch this! Kurama fetch that! Kurama do this! Kurama do that!_These assholes need to get a reality check, and started doing their own share of work! Yet Kurama serves them all with a gentle smile and asks them "_will there be anything else?_" I would be showing them no kindness at all! He has such a good heart! It's hard to believe he can be so kind, after knowing how everyone treats him due to his curse!

_Kurama's POV_Once again, I am being forced to perform all the chores that no one wants to do. I still show my kindness to everyone , serving them with a gentle but sad smile. They throw command after command at me, but I do not show any sign of resistance or aggression. What was the point in trying to resist their orders anyway? It would only turn out bad for me in the end. Most of the people here knew of my curse, thanks to Yomi running his big mouth, and they also knew that if I tried to resist an order for an extended period of time, I began to experience terrible complaints, such as a churning stomach, pounding headache, dizziness and nausea. So, i simply did not resist their commands. So far, I have witnessed Hiei lurking around and watching me. He has not ordered me to do anything or taken advantage of me. Why? Surely he wants to. Maybe he wanted to be alone when he ordered me around. Use me like a personal slave. I couldn't refuse anyway, so what does it matter? He would eventually take advantage of me, just as all the others have done.

_Third person POV_Hiei soon caught up with Kurama later in the day, and when he saw him, he looked so tired and worn. Sweat and dirt covered him. But that didn't matter. he was still beautiful, even covered in dirt as he was.

"Hey Kurama. I hope I'm not interrupting you?"

"Not at all, Hiei. I am finally done with my chores for now. How are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"Hn. If you must know, I am fine. I saw your performance last night."

"I figured you did. I am sure you got a kick out of it!" Kurama stated sadly.

"No, I didn't. what happened last night...was absolutely cruel! I could never take advantage of someone like that, especially someone like you! How can you possibly take so much abuse from the crowd like that?!" Hiei exclaimed.

Kurama had no idea what to think. Almost everyone who encountered him took advantage of his obedience, but here was hiei, a person who has only known him a full day, not only didn't take advantage of him, but seemed to truly show some sympathy towards him. Maybe he could trust hiei with the knowledge of his curse. At least he would be informed of his situation somewhat.

"It's complicated, Hiei."

"What do you mean, Kurama? You were acting like a puppet with no will last night! Please, tell me why is that. I promise, I will never repeat anything you tell me. You have my word."

"Very well, Hiei. But I warn you, what you are about to hear may shock you completely. Please, sit down." Kurama stated.

'_At least Kurama is opening up to me somewhat. I must act as if I don't know anything at all'_Kurama then explained to Hiei of his curse, and how he ended up a prisoner to the circus master and of his mother's death. By the time he was done, he had begun to cry and whimper in despair. Surely, now that Hiei knew of his obedience curse and his slavery, he would use him to his own advantage just like the rest.

"Kurama...I am so sorry. I truly am. How awful! To be treated like that! I can't begin to imagine how much you have gone through. The circus master and the audience are nothing but despicable bastards. To treat you like some puppet against your own will is absolutely sick! Please know, i will never treat you like that! ever! Please know, you have at least one friend who would never take advantage of you." Hiei replied. He meant every word! Seeing Kurama in tears was something he did not wish to see, he decided. Hiei wanted to see a genuine smile on Kurama's face. He wanted to see his beautiful smile and laughter. Not pain and misery.

"Thank you, Hiei. You are the first person to see me as a person with feelings, and not a puppet without feelings at all. Last Night's performance was one of my worst nights."

"I noticed that you struggled against your commands somewhat, maybe a few seconds at least, before you obeyed. I could tell you were in pain. Does it hurt you when you obey orders?" Hiei asked.

"Not exactly. When I don't resist, I am free of pain, but if I try to refuse or resist, as you saw last night, then yes the curse will punish me for it, shortness of breath, churning stomach, pounding headache and nausea." Kurama explained.

"That's awful! it truly is! " Hiei replied.

"I have learned to live with it. it's been 4 years since I was taken prisoner and forced to perform against my will in the circus. I know I will never be free, so long as the curse remains." Kurama stated despairingly.

"Maybe one day you will be free again, Kurama" Hiei replied.

"Yes. I do hope so, Hiei" Kurama stated.


	7. Kurama's pain, Hiei's heart

chapter 7:Kurama's pain, Hiei's heart

_Third person POV _

It has been one whole month since Hiei and Kurama had met and began a friendship with each other. Through that time, Hiei's anger towards Yomi only grew. Every performance he witnessed Kurama go through was so unbearable! every command thrown at Kurama absolutely angered him! the audience forced Kurama to perform very cruel and humiliating acts to the point where Kurama would burst into tears after every performance to Hiei when they were alone inside Kurama's tent! He would hold and comfort him till he would cry himself to sleep. More and more, Hiei fell more in love with Kurama. When they had time alone, Kurama would sing and dance for him and play music on his flute when he felt happy. Hiei felt honored that Kurama would want to, considering how everyone else uses his curse to simply force him to perform for them against his will. Hiei had begun to make plans of getting Kurama out of there, with the help of his friend, Yusuke Urameshi. Hiei knew that he would have to countermand the order Yomi gave Kurama to not run away, which was something Hiei did not wish to do, using Kurama's curse. Since meeting Kurama, Hiei had not once used the curse against Kurama. Not once had he given him an order, always asking him to do something or simply requesting him to do something. He always said please. Just the thought of using the curse to get Kurama out of here, truly sickened hiei. he only hoped he would understand his reason for doing it.

_Kurama's POV_

Another terrible night for me. I don't know how much more of this I can take! All I ever hear is _"Kurama do this!" " Kurama scrub the floors! " "Kurama sing and dance! " " Kurama jump up and down! " " Kurama hop on one foot! " " Kurama cook the meals!" _ That's all I ever hear! Command after command towards me! I am not a puppet! I have feelings in my heart just as anyone else does! I shed tears when I am sad! I smile when I am happy! I get angry! I have finally had enough of selfish people using my curse for their twisted amusement and entertainment! I am not a slave! I have a soul! But the way I am treated, only shows me that no one cares about my feelings on the matter! I can't say no to anything they order me to do or perform! even when I am on the verge of tears, they still treat me like a puppet! like a literal puppet! except my strings that are attached to me, aren't visible! people pull on them day and night! I have no say in the matter!

Hiei...Hiei is the only one who has been a true friend. He never uses the curse against me, he always asks me to do something, giving me a choice to refuse. all my life, I have never been given a choice! but Hiei has! My feelings for Hiei have only grown in the past month. I began to fall more in love with him. I have willingly begun to show off my talents for him, singing and dancing for him as well as playing music on my flute. he always asked me to do it, never commanded me to. never forcing me to perform for him against my will. it made me feel happy to see him enjoy my talents and not simply use them for cruel entertainment and amusement. I was glad to perform for him. He actually appreciated my talents, often telling me so. How I wish I could leave this place for good! I would like to go somewhere where they don't know us! somewhere quiet and peaceful! Yes, if I could, I would take Hiei with me! But I know I will never be free again. I will forever be leashed like a dog on a chain. forever forced to cater to the cruel whims of others and forced to be a slave! forced to perform against my will in the circus!

Forced to be obedient! Forced to be an entertainer! Forced to be a laborer!

_Hiei's POV-Kurama's tent_

I walked into Kurama's tent to see him breaking down into sobs once again. Damnit! How could anyone treat him so cruelly! He toils for them without even a reward! Not even a thank you! No one even says PLEASE to him! He works his hands raw for them without even a kind word towards him! Not even a kind word! Not even anything resembling a semblance of compassion towards him! He shows them no malice or hatred! He shows them nothing but kindness! He shows them nothing but his beautiful smile everyday as he toils for them! And this is the thanks that he gets! It makes me feel so angry! I have to free Kurama, and soon. I have no idea how much more of this Kurama can take!

_Third person POV _

"Kurama, please don't cry." Hiei said.

"How can I not!" Kurama exclaimed. " I am used and abused every day and night! I have no say in the matter! my toils go without a reward! I am treated like property! an object! a toy! something that you can use and throw away when you no longer wish to play with it! I feel like a complete puppet! like a literal puppet! no one even says PLEASE to me! I'm simply a slave for them all to use! I have feelings just as anyone else does! I shed tears when I am sad, Hiei! I smile when I am happy! I get angry! But no one ever seems to care, except for you! how I wish we could just leave here forever! I wish to be able to go somewhere where they don't know us! somewhere quiet and peaceful! Yes Hiei, I would take you with me! But I know I will never be free again! I am forever bound to the circus as an unwilling slave! forced to be an entertainer and a laborer!" Kurama exclaimed sadly. His tears continued to fall. Hiei was shocked. Kurama wanted to not only leave, but take him with him! How he longed for Kurama to say that! He decided to tell Kurama of his plan to get him out of there.

"Kurama, of course you will be free again! I have a way of getting you out of here, but the only way to get you out of here is to countermand the order the circus master gave you not to run away. I will not do it unless you are ok with it. I will never use your curse unless you say it's ok! I refuse to simply order you to do something unless you are ok with it. My friends, Yusuke and Kuwabarra are helping me out with this. I promise Kurama, you will be free again and we will go somewhere where they don't know us. I promise." Hiei replied.

"Yes Hiei! of course I will go with you! I know that using my curse will bother you, but I trust you Hiei to not abuse its power. I know how much you despise even thinking about using it. but you are right. it is the only way for me to be able to leave." Kurama stated.

"Alright Kurama. I will let you know when we leave. it may take a few more months before we can. I am sorry. " Hiei replied.

"It doesn't matter. as long as we can leave, I don't care how long it takes." Kurama stated with a gentle smile.

Hiei's heart began to grow warm with love for Kurama. he slowly began to draw closer towards Kurama until their lips pressed into each other in a small but passionate kiss. Kurama kissed back with just as much passion as Hiei, with a promise of love and affection towards the smaller demon.

"I love you, Hiei " Kurama proudly stated.

"And I love you, Kurama. I promise Kurama, we will both be free!" Hiei replied with a gentle smile of his own.


End file.
